wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay
Archives: '' '''1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31. ---- Glaring, Riverpaw hised. "Being the oldest does not make you smartest, I am the smartest, and the youngest. And I am leading the patrol!" Riverpaw growled I don't cause commotions I am one 03:57, December 15, 2015 (UTC) "Shut p Riverpaw! I'm smartest and leading the patrol!" Morningpaw snarled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��'''''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��~]] 19:19, December 15, 2015 (UTC) "I am the smartest, and I am leaving!" Riverpaw mewed, and ran off. I don't cause commotions I am one 00:24, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Morningpaw cocked his head, confused. ''Leaving? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:46, December 16, 2015 (UTC) "You push me down since I am smaller and younger then you! I hate this, I am leaving RockClan!" Riverpaw mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 00:47, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Morningpaw lashed his tail. "You can't suck it up and live with it so you leave us behind? Nice..." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:48, December 16, 2015 (UTC) "Look, I hate it! It is unfair, if you cared about me, you would listen me even though I am smaller and younger, I am tired of being made fun of, I am leaving! You idiot!" Riverpaw mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 00:49, December 16, 2015 (UTC) "Fine! Good bye!" Morningpaw waved his tail, not looking like he truely cared. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:51, December 16, 2015 (UTC) "Good, I never want to see you again!" Riverpaw yowled, and ran into the forest--------Runningstrike looked at Ioheart. I don't cause commotions I am one 00:52, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Morningpaw puffed, watching Riverpaw dash away. ''She was annoying anyway. '' ---- Ioheart cringed as a kit kicked in her. ''I don't want to be a mother, I never wanted to be, I don't want to be, the birth is going to be painful, then I have to watch them every waking moment... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:54, December 16, 2015 (UTC) "The kits....Iohert......." Runningstrike stoped.---------------"Where is your sister?" Wolfstar asked her younger son. I don't cause commotions I am one 00:57, December 16, 2015 (UTC) "What about them?" Ioheart asked Runningstrike with an edge to her normally gentle tone. ---- Morningpaw shrugged. "She probably ran off a cliff." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:58, December 16, 2015 (UTC) "The truth is, I am not sure I am readyto have more kits......I was a terrible father to Creeks and Oil." Runningstrike mewed.-----------------"What do you mean?" Wolfstar asked. 01:01, December 16, 2015 (UTC) "I never wanted kits..." Ioheart admitted. It seemed awful to say aloud. ---- "She ran away," Morningpaw grunted, standing up. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:03, December 16, 2015 (UTC) (I think I might have to go) "Then, maybe once you have them, we could let someone else take them, so they could have a better life?" Runnngstrike mewed.--------"What? Why?" Wolfstar asked. I don't cause commotions I am one 01:04, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Ioheart shook her head. "I'm not a quiter." ---- Morningpaw shrugged. "I don't know." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:07, December 16, 2015 (UTC) "Okay." Runningstrike mewed.---------"What did she say? She is younger then you! You should have protected her!" Wolfstar mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 01:08, December 16, 2015 (UTC) "She said she was running away and she wouldn't have listened to me," Morningpaw stated in a simple minded tone. ----- Stormriver sat up, ready to make a border patrol. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:10, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike padded over to him I don't cause commotions I am one 13:59, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver twitched his ears. "Can I trust you to lead a patrol?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 13:59, December 16, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah..." Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 14:02, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver narrowed his eyes. "Okay then... take Darknose, Creekfrost, and Waterdrop." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:04, December 16, 2015 (UTC) "Okay." Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 14:04, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Darknose followed the patrol from the back. "where are we going?" Waterdrop's tail flicked up. "Probably the ShadeClan border." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:06, December 16, 2015 (UTC) "The DawnClan border today." Runningstrike mewed I don't cause commotions I am one 14:07, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Darknose's tail traild on the ground. He was hoping for ShadeClan's, he had never been there before.... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:10, December 16, 2015 (UTC) "Here we are!" Runningstrike mewed I don't cause commotions I am one ! Darknose sat down and stared around. "It looks perfect." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:14, December 16, 2015 (UTC) "What?' Runningstrike asked. I don't cause commotions I am one 14:15, December 16, 2015 (UTC) "The border." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:1RockClan/Roleplay6, December 16, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, but I have scented DawnClan cats here." Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 14:18, December 16, 2015 (UTC) (I need another cat here) Slatestream was having a snooze in the sun. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:28, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike sniffed the bordor. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 01:13, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Creekfrost sniffed behind a bush, suddenly, a cat sprang out at him. She snarled slashed his flank. A cat flew out beside her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:31, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike jumped on a cat. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 01:47, December 17, 2015 (UTC) The tom snarled and shoved Runningstrike away with a powerful paw. Waterdrop flew at the tom and pinned him to the ground. He freed himself and fought with her, the she-cat lept over to Darknose, who stood there, looking surprised and confused. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:51, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike pulled the tom away from Waterdrop. "No one touches my sister!" He yowled. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 02:02, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Waterdrop slashed the toms muzzle. With a low growl the tom crouched down with his head down and blood dripping from his muzzle. His Clanmate saw him and with an angry regretful look at Darknose she did the same as the tom. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:04, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike hit the cat in the face back and forth. Runningstrike felt sharp claws on hiim. (No one save him, I have an idea for who will....) The two cats cringed away from Runningstrike's flailing paws. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:09, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Creekdew yanked the away. "Yo dude, I decided to crash." He mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 02:15, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Waterdrop nodded in approval to Creekdew. ---- Morningpaw left Wolfstar standing and padded off alone. His heart thumped hard in his chest. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:17, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Wolfstar padded over. "You and Duskpaw, elders tick removel." Wolfstar mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 02:18, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Morningpaw stopped in his tracks. "No." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:19, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Duskpaw flattened his ears. Of course, tick removal...It wasn't his fault that his foolish sister had run away.---- Sunpaw was bored out of her mind, so she looked for something to steal.'Silverstar' 02:20, December 17, 2015 (UTC) "Tick removel, now." WOlfstar mewed.------Creekdew returned to camp. "Helllo! Are you the new RockClan cat, dude?" Creekdew asked. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 02:21, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Morningpaw shook his head. "No, I won't." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:22, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Duskpaw went silent.---- Sunpaw narrowed her eyes. "Uh, yeah, 'dude'."'Silverstar' 02:24, December 17, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, you will." WOlfstar mewed. ------"Cool." Creekdew mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 02:24, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Sunpaw flattened her ears. "Your language confsues me."'Silverstar' 02:27, December 17, 2015 (UTC) "Nope, i don't ''have ''to listen to you," Morningpaw stated. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:28, December 17, 2015 (UTC) "Of course." WOlfstar mewed. "It is worse for you to know how selfish you are then anything I could tell you to do!" Wolfstar mewed, she blinked back tears, and left. ------Changing the subject, Creekdew took a deep breath. "Do you have any siblings, man?" He asked. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 02:30, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Morningpaw watched Wolfstar walk away. He shrugged. ''Yay, no chores. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:33, December 17, 2015 (UTC) "Bro, I'm Pebblestar's spawn. Had some, but they were jerks, so screw them." Sunpaw replied bluntly.---- Duskpaw flattened his ears once more.Silverstar 02:33, December 17, 2015 (UTC) "What are you looking at?" Morningpaw asked Duskpaw with an edge to his voice. ---- Darkfrost glared at Meadowbee, Meadowbee glared back at her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:36, December 17, 2015 (UTC) "Wow. That was a mess." Came Flash's calm, chilling voice.----------Wolfstar dipped her paw in the water, she loved Morningpaw and Duskpaw with all her heart, but the two had let her other kit run away.-----Runningstrike licked his wounds. -------"Yeah man. I know all about it, my sister hates me, my bro ran away. I hurt my frined by mistake, after my bro attacked me, I hit my friend when I meant to hit my brother." Creekdew mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 02:36, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Duskpaw glared at his brother. "Something gross."---- "My mom let some idiot hit me." Sunpaw replied bitterly.'Silverstar' 02:37, December 17, 2015 (UTC) "That is horrible." Creekdew mewed.--------"Ashame, that deep down, you feel bad." Flash mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 02:38, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Morningpaw looked sarcasticly shocked. "Wow! good job Duskpaw! that took skill! I mean, I never thought you could think of that one! bravo!" ----- Meadowbee and Darkfrost left camp to go 'hunting'. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:40, December 17, 2015 (UTC) "Even your sarcasm sucks!" Duskpaw snorted.---- Sunpaw rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it bro, CaveClan sucks, never go there."'Silverstar' 02:40, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Flash walked over. "Break up the fight"I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 02:41, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Morningpaw glared at his brother. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:43, December 17, 2015 (UTC) "Ooooh, I'm so scawed! Wittle Morningpaw's gonna get me!" Duskpaw mocked with a bitter grin, his muscles tensing.'Silverstar' 02:46, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Morningpaw lost it and flew at Duskpaw, claws unsheathed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:49, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Ah yes, just what the talented tomcat wanted! Grinning in pleasure, Duskpaw unsheathed his claws as well, rolling with his brother.'Silverstar' 02:50, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Morningpaw hissed with fury at his brother. He ripped a clump of fur off Duskpaw's flank. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:54, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Spitting in pain and anger, Duskpaw swung at his brother and smacked him in the jaw.'Silverstar' 02:57, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Morningpaw stumbled wildly. He tried to find his brother with his nose. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:59, December 17, 2015 (UTC) "ENOUGH!" Flash yowled/ I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 03:03, December 17, 2015 (UTC) "C'mon whimp, square back up!" Duskpaw spat, tensing up once more and preparing for another attack.'Silverstar' 03:02, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Morningpaw perked his ears up as high as they would go and sniffed. ''Where did he go!? ''he thought wildly. He didn't want to give up the fight over his blindness, he also didn't want anyone to know he was blind anyway. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:04, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Annoyed, Duskpaw snorted and sat back slightly, narrowing his eyes as his dark grin disappeared. "Dude, seriously, what's your prob? Are we going to fight, or what?"'Silverstar' 03:05, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Flash pulled the apprentcies apart. 03:06, December 17, 2015 (UTC) "Where are you?" Morningpaw muttered. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:08, December 17, 2015 (UTC "He is elsewhere." Flash mewed. Something clicked in his head. "And you, have a secret." I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 03:09, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Morningpaw's ears flattned. "No I don't." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:14, December 17, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, you do. But I respect you, and will keep it secret. But let me tell you, secrets are enemies." FLash warned. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 03:16, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Duskpaw looked at his brother. "I'm right in front of you..." He then glared at Flash. "And you're so boring and have so little fun that it's amazing."'Silverstar' 03:16, December 17, 2015 (UTC) "You are?" Morningpaw reached forward and settled his small paw on Duskpaw's nose. ''Of course! [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:18, December 17, 2015 (UTC) "i have fun, my life is fun! I watch cats, I watch who they do things." Flash mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 03:18, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Duskpaw raised a paw and slowly moved his brother's paw off of his nose. "Yeeeaaahhh...."Silverstar 03:19, December 17, 2015 (UTC) "Who are you?" Morningpaw suddenly rounded the tom with bared teeth. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:20, December 17, 2015 (UTC) "My name is Flash, remember?" Flash asked. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 03:22, December 17, 2015 (UTC) (gtg) Morningpaw's ears flickered. "Oh yeah, you.... go before I rip your face off and shove it in your mouth." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:23, December 17, 2015 (UTC) "That sounds fun." Grinning, Duskpaw stood beside his brother. "Count me in."'Silverstar' 03:26, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Morningpaw yawed and turned away from Flash. "He's too small, he won't put up a good enough fight," he growled with a glare at Flash. ---- Swiftbird padded mindlessly around. ''I wonder what I should do... ''She thought looking around. ''So many choices... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:28, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Flash padded to the kits. "Morningpaw, Duskpaw. I never wanted to hurt any of you, I know it must be hard for you, and I can undertsand that, but the truth is, I never asked for my parents to be who they were, ever! It is wrong to hate me, for something I was never even born for. And to be fair, it could be right for me to hate you too, who my mother had with a tom after my father died. But I do not hate you two, so I want you too to cut this out, I am not at fault here, I never wanted Wolfstar to become my dad's mate again, and that never happened. When my parents were in a relationship, I was not even born yet, I had no say in it, what so ever." Flash mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 04:58, December 17, 2015 (UTC) "What was that gibberish?" Morningpaw asked, yawning. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 13:42, December 17, 2015 (UTC) "I never decided who my parents were!" Flash mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 13:46, December 17, 2015 (UTC) "I don't think you can..." Morningpaw mumbled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:41, December 17, 2015 (UTC) "So it is wrong to hate me for being Wolfstar's kit, whn I had no say in my parents!" Flash mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 15:52, December 17, 2015 (UTC) "What are you even talking about!? your Wolfstar's kit?" Morningpaw was confused. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 18:36, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Duskpaw rolled his eyes. "And hedgehogs fly! We're Wolfstar's only kits, bro, this dork's just trying to pull our legs."'Silverstar' 23:27, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Morningpaw nodded. He bared his teeth at Flash. "Get. Out. Of. Here. Now." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:35, December 17, 2015 (UTC) "And if you don't..-" Duskpaw sneared, taking a threatening step forward. "We'll be more than happy to ''drive you out."Silverstar 23:41, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Flash shook his head. "I am Wolfstar's kit, with a cat named Wolftail. You can ask anyone, it is true. But that was a long time ago, I am her kit, the same way you are. So that is the truth." Flash mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 01:44, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "Lies!" Morningpaw hissed and lept at Flash's muzzle and clawed it. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:23, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Flash barely moved to push the kit off him. "I am, for all that counts, anyway." He mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 02:25, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "LEAVE!" Morningpaw screamed so loud he was pretty sure the camp heard them. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:26, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "No, this place is not my home, but I do spend time here. I was born to other parents, true. But Wolfstar and her mate raised me, I am thier kit. I saved Runningstrike's life, I am staying." Flash mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 02:28, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "So what are you doing, are you going to live here? or just stalk us?" Morningpaw asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:30, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "I have no home, but I come here when I feel needed." Flash mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 02:32, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "If you aren't joing or doing anything, then leave, your useless to us and you will never mean anything to us." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:33, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Flash felt a new feeling, he felt hurt. He had spent his life building walls to protect himself from feeling hurt, walls that were shattered. "I mean something to some people, Creekdew would also be dead if not for me, and heck, the same applies to you." Flash mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 02:35, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "You've done nothing to help me, I'd be better if you'd never shown up at our doorstep." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:36, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "I saved your father's life one time, if he had died, you would have never been born." Flash purred. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 02:38, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "So? I wouldn't have felt pain from it since i wasn't alive." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:39, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "Well, you are happier alive and I know it. So you do have to be grateful. And you, you say you hate me....but no....you fear me. I know your secret, and you think I might tell the Clan." Flash mewed, and left. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one Morningpaw glared after the cat. He was not scared of him. And he truely did hate the tom for barging into him and Duskpaw's fight, and for being his half brother. And he didn't want to be grateful, he was treat like a piece of fox dung, he'd rather be dead then like this. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:44, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike padded over to Duskpaw and Morningpaw. "How are you two doing?" He asked. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 02:53, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "Like I wanna rip out my eyes and dance with them!" Morningaw cheered gleefully. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:55, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "Why? If you don't want to tell me, you don't have too." RUnningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 02:57, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "What? it means I'm good." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:57, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "Oh okay then. Have a nice day." Runningstrike mewed. ''You idoit!. A voice in Runningstrike's head mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 02:59, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Meadowbee looked at Darkfrost. "Darkfrost, I like Sparkstorm, please let me be with him, please!" she suddenly shouted as they searched the ground for prey. Darkfrost bristled and sighed. "Meadowbee..." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:03, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike looked for Ioheart. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 03:04, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Ioheart felt a pain. She grunted as it seemed like claws ripped through her belly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:06, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike walked over to her. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 03:09, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Ioheart grinted her teeth. "The kits are coming..." ---- "What!?" Meadowbee looked frantic at her sister. "Can't I have one thing please? I just want a nice mate like him!" Darkfrost growled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:21, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "VINEFUR,IOHEART IS HAVING KITS." RUnningstrike screamed as loud as he could, then ran to the medicine cat's den. 03:23, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Vinefur ran to Ioheart and gave her the stick to bite on and the first kit came, it was a dull ginger tom with white streaks. He mewled. ---- "No! you are the one who always gets what they want!" Meadowbee cried. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:26, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike looked at Vinefur. "SHould I lick it?" He asked. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 03:27, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Vinefur nodded and gave Runningstrike his son. The kit mewled as he touched Runningstrike and kicked out with his back legs, trying to wiggle free already. another kit came, a brown she-cat. ---- 'No I don't, you are the one who does!" Darkfrost snarled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:30, December 18, 2015 (UTC)\ Runningstrike licked the next kit. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 03:32, December 18, 2015 (UTC) And Ioheart had given birth to two more kits, a blue gray tabby tom and a white she-cat. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:35, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "What should we call the kits?" Runningstrike asked. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 03:36, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "These two," Ioheart began, pointing at the brown and white one. "They will be Pinekit and Winterkit." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:38, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "How about Speedkit for the one tom? ANd for the other....Dewkit, after Dewbramble." Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 03:41, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "Perfect." Runningstrike purred. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 03:44, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Fireblaze entered RockClan camp. ''kill kill kill said a voic in the mind of the ShadeClan cat. Swiftbird halted in front of the ShadeClan cat. "What are you doing in here?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:43, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Fireblaze swerved past her. ''The leader's den, she has nine lives, I must kill....but if I kill her she will come back.... Fireblaze thought. 15:45, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "Hey!" Swiftbrid yowled and chased after him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:49, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Fireblaze entered Wolfstar's den, the leader growled, he swiped her neck. ''That was the best feeling in the world! he thouht, an he did it over and over. Eight more times, nine times totel. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 15:50, December 18, 2015 (UTC) (woah, dude, is she dead?) "STOP!" Stoatscar tugged Fireblaze by his tail with her powerful jaws locked on it. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:54, December 18, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah, if you don't want Stormy to be leader at all though, a miracle can happen and she can live, she was starting to get pretty meh, so I killed her) (Stormy will be the best leader he can be) Swiftbird hit Fireblaze. "Vinefur!" Dazzleheart yowled. Vinefur rushed from his den, passing the fighting cats and entered Wolfstar's den. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:58, December 18, 2015 (UTC) (Okay) Runningstrike entered, FLash at his side. He saw Swfitbird, a cat who was on the ground, paws soaked in blood, Vinefur as well, but what shocked him most, was Wolfstar's gray fur, soaked in blood. "Please Vinefur, don't try to save me, I can't live through these wounds the best I could have would be to live a little while longer, I would prefer to die in battle then in someone crumby medicine cat's den." Wolfstar forced herself to say. 16:01, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Vinefur hesited and nodded slowly. "As you wish." ---- Stormriver saw Wolfstar as he woke from all the noise. His heart fluttered and he raced over to her. "Wolfstar!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:03, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike placed his paw on the leder, she was as cold as death. Fireblaze raced out of camp, RUnningstrike was about to follow. But the tom was long gone. "Stormriver....?" RUnningstrike mewed. 16:05, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Ren didn't like the looks of these cats covered in blood Stormriver trembled. "I don't know if I'm ready..." he whispered to himself. Wolfstar had died so suddenly and now he was RockClan's leader. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:07, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Flash, eyes burning with saddness, spotted Morningpaw. "I might not be the right one to tell you this but your mother Wolfstar, has died a few minutes ago." Flash mewed, barely able to say the words. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 16:09, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, I know..." Morningpaw muttered quietly and slipped into his den. ---- Vinefur spotted Slash and began treating her. "She's going to have to stay in camp." ---- Dazzleheart nudged Creekdew's shoulder. "So.... Stromriver's leader?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:11, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "What do you mean, dude?" Creekdew mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 16:13, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "I'll only let her stay if I can stay " Ren demands "She needs to stay, weather the Clan lets you are not Slash in more importent." Flash mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 16:16, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "I will not leave her " Ren meows "That's up to Stormriver," Vinefur mewed, casting a glance at the deputy, still sitting beside Wolfstar's body. ---- "Wolfstar's dead!" Dazzleheart mewled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:17, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "What?" Creekdew mewed.------"Her living is more importent!" Flash mewed, still shcoked at the death of Wolfstar. 16:19, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "Enough," Vinefur turned to Ren. "You'll have to talk with Stormriver if you'd like to stay, and you look like you need thyme," Vinefur added with a glance at Flash. --- "Yes! a ShadeClan cat just walked in camp and murdered her!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:22, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Flash shook his head. "I'm fine. I best be on my way...."---------"That's.....terrible......" Creekdew mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 16:24, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Ren sighed "Stormriver " he calls Dazzleheart nodded grimly. ---- Stormriver looked at Ren with glazed eyes. "What?" ---- Vinefur nodded but gave Flash some just in case. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:27, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "My friend is ill and I was wondering if I could stay here until she is all better I would hunt for myself and would do no harm to any cat I just want to be with her" Ren says "Yeah, sure you can," Stormriver mewed bearily. Vinefur nudged Stormriver. "We should go to get your lives." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:32, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Creekdew turned.------Flash shook his head at the thyme and left 16:31, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Ren dipped his head "I will leave as soon as she's better" Ren left going up to Slash Stormriver nodded slowly and followed Vinefur out of camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:35, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "Don't worry Slash I won't let anything happen to you " Ren whispers in her ear Flash waited by the camp. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 16:41, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Ren looked at Runningstrike and smiled Speedkit poked his head out of the nursery when he smelled a weird smell. He saw Wolfstar lying with cats cleaning blood off her pelt. ---- "Who do you think will be deputy?" Dazzleheart asked Creekdew. ----- Darkfrost growled. "You always think you have it worse everyday! everyone loves you, they like how perky and happy you are but I can't be that! I'm not that! and I'm shunned for it! no one bothers to make sure I'm okay after I'm hurt but they come running to you if you get a thron in your paw!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:03, December 18, 2015 (UTC) (guess who's going to become an Anakin Skywalker? -motions to Duskchild-) Duskpaw stood away from the crowd of cats in shock, his eyes round with fear. His mother, she was...dead...Gone, just like his father, as well as his sister. Darkness clouded the dark tabby's eyes. Whoever had done this would pay, and he would not stop until they were in bloody pieces.---- Sparkstorm paid his respects silently, closing his eyes as trouble fell upon his mind once more. Not only was his leader dead, but he was having some personal problems: Darkfrost or Meadowbee?---- Lilyflower paid her respects, frowning at her mate. Whatever happened, no matter how stressed he may become, she'd always be there for him.'Silverstar' 21:02, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Meadowbee frowned in anger. "That is not true!" Darkfrost suddenly let her fur lie flat and seemed calm. "Okay.... I'm done, I'm not fighting over something so stupid anymore! if you want him so bad, go to him, I'm not fighting my sister anymore," Darkfrost meowed and pulled away from the frowning Meadowbee. ----- Morningpaw grabbed lavender and rubbed some on Wolfstar's pelt, Stoatscar and Swiftbird did the same thing next to him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:39, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike joined, he missed the leader. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 22:22, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "Is she sleeping?" Speedkit asked from behind Runningstrike. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:28, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Ren looks at the dead body "I never knew Wolfstar but I bet she was the best cat "Ren says staying next to Slash Slash looked away from Wolfstar. "She's my mother." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:22, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "Oh I'm sorry " Ren says licking her ear " I hope you feel better soon " Slash nodded and rested her head on her paws. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:19, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Duskpaw sulked out of camp, as he wished to be alone.---- Sunpaw sat away from the group awkwardly.'Silverstar' 02:17, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Meadowbee watched Darkfrost leave. She just ''gave ''up? so that was the end of the war over Sparkstorm? ---- Swfitbird finished with the lavender and stepped away. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:21, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Sparkstorm gazed at Wolfstar's body before murmuring his last words to the deceased leader and stepping back. The entire time he was with the Clan, Wolfstar was leader, so the change for the former loner would be...odd.'Silverstar' 02:23, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Darkfrost sulked into camp and froze when she saw Wolfstar. "What happened...?" her voice was no more then a whisper. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:25, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Sparkstorm closed his eyes and dipped his head in sorrow. "She was...murdered..."'Silverstar' 02:26, December 19, 2015 (UTC) "But.... but why?" Darkfrost half asked herself. ''Who would want to kill Wolfstar? she was so... kind. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:28, December 19, 2015 (UTC) "I...I don't know, I don't even know who did it..." Sparkstorm sighed, opening his eyes as he narrowed them. "But whoever did this will pay, I can guarantee that."Silverstar 02:32, December 19, 2015 (UTC) "Has Stormriver.... er... Stormstar picked a deputy yet?" Darkfrost asked grimly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:35, December 19, 2015 (UTC) "Not yet, but I have a feeling in my gut that it's going to be that Running-guy." Sparkstorm responded quietly, totally forgetting Runningstrike's name.---- "And he needs to assign me a mentor." Sunpaw put in grimly.'Silverstar' 02:36, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Swiftbird padded up to Sunpaw. "I could train you until Stormstar comes back." Darkfrost rolled her eyes. "I hope he won't." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:38, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Sparkstorm shrugged, rising to his paws and guiding the dark-pelted warrior with his tail. "He's gotta announce one before moonhigh. C'mon, you still need to pay your respects."----- Sunpaw sighed. "Ok, thanks."'Silverstar' 02:39, December 19, 2015 (UTC) "So do you know the hunting crouch?" Swiftbird asked, leading Sunpaw to the training area. --- Darkfrost nodded and went to sit beside Wolfstar. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��~]] 02:41, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay